Passion
by brokenmoonlight
Summary: Very M-rated smut. That's all I can say really. You have been warned!


**A/N: Smut, smut, smut. Smut from my filthy mind. For this, I can only apologise – I'm actually a bit embarrassed by it! I asked Hattie's opinion about posting it here as I thought it might be a little too explicit, but she said to go for it, so it's her fault! Mwah ha ha! **

**Seriously though, thanks Hattie for checking it for me! Loves!**

**Well, there's not much more to say. I'm just gonna run and hide now. Byes!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? You know it's Noel and Ju's.**

**xxxx**

There's been something going on all day – a strange tension, a buzzing of electricity in the air. It's definitely not new, but it's the first time either one of them has really noticed it. They way they've been with each other all day – jokey, subtly flirty, cheeky smiles... thing is, even though they have _both_ noticed it, neither one _knows _that the other has noticed it. Which is why Vince feels slightly sick with the thought he might get a furious rejection if he gives into the stirring in his groin. He knows what Howard looks like, obviously, but now he's _really _looking at him. And the sight makes his breath catch, because Howard actually is really rather handsome. No, not just handsome – sexy. Sexily dishevelled, with his messy hair and stubble, warm face and twinkly eyes, now seeming much bigger than they are – tempting pools of dark chocolate that Vince wants to drown in.

It's closing time now and Howard has pulled down the shutters and is currently locking the door. The air sparks and smoulders, but they still don't realise what the other is thinking. Then Vince, in a moment of madness, throws all caution to the wind as the flipping in his stomach and the strain he's beginning to feel against the tight denim of his trousers becomes too much to bear, and with weak knees he wobbles up behind Howard, puts his hands on his shoulders, leans in close to his ear and whispers just two words. Two words he's not even sure he meant to say – not in _that _way anyway. Because, yes, he _does_ want Howard, but as much as he feels it should be romantic and tender, the tension has become so unbearable that he has to have him right now. He's desperate to touch him, to feel him, and the words come out low and dripping with desire.

"Fuck me."

Howard stills and for a split second Vince thinks he's made a huge mistake, so he can't help but yelp in surprise when Howard spins round, grabs his wrists and forcefully pushes him back again the wall, his lips instantly seeking out the electro boy's with such a fiery passion that Vince feels like he might faint as the electrical spark ignites and blazes through the room. Vince kisses Howard back furiously, their tongues sliding together, lips being licked and sucked as they pant heavily, complete breathless but neither one of them breaking away. Taking advantage of his position, Howard grinds his hips hard against Vince, the both of them moaning lustfully as their erections press together, and Vince grabs hold of Howard's backside so he can push himself into him even more. They stay there for a moment rubbing against each other, sounding like wild animals, and then, without warning, Vince pushes Howard backwards so he falls into a chair and straddles him, rocking against him, his face glowing, breath coming out in gasps.

Howard doesn't seem to have any control over his hands – they're wandering everywhere, over Vince's face, through his hair, down his arms, round his back, over his stomach, thighs and against his crotch. He groans as he feels how hard Vince is, and the smaller man thrusts himself helplessly into his hand, crying out and flinging his head back, jeans almost painfully uncomfortable, hands squeezing and groping at whatever part of Howard his hands can reach. Then he gets an idea and slides off of Howard's lap, eyes locked with his as he kneels down and begins undoing Howard's trousers. Howard's eyes go wide and he only barely realises to raise his hips so that Vince can pull his trousers and boxers off. His rather impressive erection springs free, standing to attention, and it's all Vince can do to not let his mouth water unattractively at the sight. Then his mouth is round Howard's cock, hot and wet, his tongue caressing every inch of it, Howard squirming and gasping as his hands fly to Vince's hair and his fingers run through it, and it's not long before he's tugging at it and bucking up into Vince's mouth, moaning deliciously, and the sound of it almost makes Vince come there and then. He is saved though, when Howard tugs his head back and slides his hands under Vince's arms, hoisting him up, his mouth pressed to his ear, breathing harsh as he growls at him.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you, little man?"

Vince gasps and mashes his mouth against Howard's, and he pulls him up and gropes at the buttons on his shirt, sighing in frustration when they won't undo easily, and he instead takes a side of the shirt in each hand and pulls hard, the buttons popping off and rolling all over the floor. As he's doing this, Howard is yanking down his ridiculously tight trousers, Vince helping by kicking off his shoes and standing on the ends of them to get them off, stumbling as he does so, Howard's arm going round his waist to steady him as the other pulls his t-shirt over his head. Then the need for skin on skin contact becomes too great and Howard picks Vince up and carries him up the stairs as quick as he possibly can, with only minimal stumbling as they make their assent, Vince's legs around Howard's waist. Once upstairs, Howard drops Vince on the sofa and moves over him, resting between his legs and pushing against him so he is pinned down tight against the sofa. He kisses and licks at his neck, drawing his tongue down the lithe body beneath him and twirling it around a nipple, using his hand to work the other. The heat is so great that Vince doesn't think he can take much more.

"Want you... need you... inside me."

Howard moans at Vince's panted admission, his hardness straining up against his belly. He lets Vince slide out from under him to grab some lubricant, using the time to drag some much needed air into his lungs. Then it starts again as quickly as it stopped, Vince squeezing the gel into Howard's hand and lying back on the sofa, pulling Howard with him and guiding his hand to his entrance, squirming and crying out when a finger presses against him. Then that finger slips gently into him and his head starts to spin.

"Uh..."

Vince is incoherent, his eyes closing as Howard leans forward to kiss him before placing another finger inside him, and he moans into his mouth, his tongue running over his lips and down his jaw to his neck. Howard shivers against him as the cool air hits the wet patches on his skin.

"Please... Howard."

Howard, thinking it wasn't possible to get more anymore turned on than he already is, groans when he hears Vince's pleading whisper and pulls his fingers away, quickly moving to place a cushion under his hips. He positions himself over him, his cock aching as Vince squeezes out some more lubricant and slathers it over his hardness, and he thrusts into his hand and Vince tightens his grip for a moment and indulges him, then pulls him back down and kisses him hungrily, lifting his hips to let Howard know he's ready. Howard places his tip against him and pushes slowly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head at the tightness that greets him, Vince almost screaming as he goes deeper and deeper. Once Vince is used to him Howard thrusts quicker and harder, panting and moaning and trying not to let the deliciously erotic noises falling from Vince's swollen red lips push him over the edge, his face burning at the joyful realisation that_ he _is the one making Vince feel this way. He wraps a hand around Vince's cock and pumps him firmly, making him cry out, and Howard does the same when Vince bites down on his shoulder and wraps his legs around his waist. Howard responds by slamming into him, ramming him hard into the sofa cushions, the sensation of Vince writhing beneath him and the sound of his whimpers sending waves of pure ecstasy through him. Vince continues to call out incoherently, the feel of Howard moving inside him and the touch of his hand on his erection too much to bear, and he soon feels that familiar tightening and comes spectacularly, head thrown back into the cushions, crying out Howard's name over and over again as he spurts over Howard's hand, the stickiness dripping down onto his belly. Howard's orgasm follows instantly, tipped over the edge by Vince clenching around him. Vince can feel the warmness spilling into him, rapturous as Howard shouts his name for the first time since this all began. He watches as Howard's head tips back, his face shining with perspiration, cheeks flushed and eyes closed. It's the sexiest thing he's ever seen. Then they start to calm and Howard tips his head back forward, breathing heavily, his head spinning and heart thumping against his rib cage, but what little breath he has left is almost taken away from him as he looks down at Vince, a fallen angel beneath him, halo well and truly knocked from his head – radiant and completely gorgeous. He lifts his hips and pulls out of the smaller man, Vince's breath catching in his throat as he does so, and lays his head down on his lovers pale chest, completely spent.

It's a few minutes before either of them says anything. Howard breaks the silence first, lifting his head to stare up at the man he's just lost his virginity too, still not quite sure how he managed to just go for it like that without throwing up from nerves.

"Hey," he says, so gently it's almost a whisper. Vince then smiles down at him so happily he feels his heart may burst.

"Hey." Vince runs a hand through Howard's hair, pushing loose strands away from his eyes. "You okay?"

Howard returns Vince's infectious smile. "That was incredible."

"Yeah, it _really_ was."

Howard grins at the compliment and slides further up Vince's body so can rest his head beside his. Vince takes hold of one of Howard's hands, lifting it up and entwining their fingers together. He grins at how perfectly they fit together.

"Vince?" Howard says, sounding a little nervous now. Vince turns his head to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can I – I mean, I'd like too..." Howard becomes flustered and trails off and Vince grips his hand a little tighter. He can't help but look a little worried now.

"What's wrong?"

Howard returns the hand squeeze, the gesture making him feel a little better.

"Can I take you out tomorrow?"

Vince visibly relaxes and smiles again. "You mean, like a date?"

"Yeah. Yes. A date," he says, his cheeks burning.

Vince leans forward and kisses him softly, giving Howard's lower lip a little suck for good measure.

"I'd really like that."

Now it's Howard's turn to relax, and he grins and pulls Vince into his arms, reaching a hand up to pull the throw down from the back of the sofa when he feels him shiver slightly. They stay there a while longer until Vince finally shifts, looking a little embarrassed.

"I should go clean myself up."

He gets up, Howard letting go reluctantly, and walks naked across the room, pausing by the bathroom door to look over his shoulder. There's something in his eyes that makes Howard get up and walk over to him.

"Vince..."

Howard gets the breath knocked out of him as Vince throws his arms around his neck, burying his head in Howard's shoulder and holding him tightly. Howard responds instantly, embracing the smaller man and kissing him on the head.

"I've wanted that for ages," Vince whispers against him.

Howard pulls back smiling and puts a finger under Vince's chin to tilt his head up, their eyes locking.

"Me too, little man."

Vince blushes and bites his lips coyly, making Howard chuckle softly.

"You coming?" he asks, nodding his head towards the bathroom.

Howard raises his eyebrows suggestively and then pulls Vince through the door.

The giggling that floats out of it a minute later resounds through the flat, and, for once, Howard isn't worrying about tidying the mess they made before Naboo arrives home.

He has something far more interesting to attend too.


End file.
